Between Love and Hate
by antarsukhah
Summary: Daryl/OC. Daryl develops a relationship with a young woman who's not quite sure if she wants him like he wants her.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Hey! Wait up!" Glenn yelled after the tall thin girl running to the large black truck parked about 20 feet away. She continued running and waved at him to follow and then turned to show him her finger on her lips hoping to silence him.

_Damn_, she thought_, this kid has a big mouth._

He had been making a solo supply trip into the city when he ran into some trouble. Dead, moaning, hungry, walking trouble. He thought he was dead until he heard the soft shots of a gun, like one with a silencer.

_Smart, _he thought. He looked around the street he'd just walked onto to see about twelve dead walkers with bullets in their brains. A young woman made herself seen as she emerged from her hiding place.

"Hey! Thanks!" He yelled. "Thought I was dead there for a second." She scoffed.

"Yeah I noticed." She said quietly as she made her way over to him. She looked him up and down and noticed what he was carrying. "Where you headed with all that?" She mumbled quirking an eyebrow.

"My campsite. I've got a group down by the quarry off of the big highway just south of here." She just nodded and started walking away. Noel didn't need a group. She didn't really play well with others and they'd be just more mouths to feed. "Why don't you come with?"

"No thanks." She said turning to face him as she paused. He looked confused. "Don't really play well with others…" She said shrugging. He noticed her accent was clearly not southern and was about to ask when she made a face.

Noel caught movement in the corner of her eye. "Better get out of here. Don't want to have to save your ass again." She muttered before she turned and took off in the direction he wanted to go.

Glenn looked behind him and saw an even larger group of walkers then the ones she had just destroyed, headed towards him. He ran after her and tried to keep up but she was fast. "Hey! Wait up!" She didn't slow down but she turned slightly to motion for him to follow her. She looked him in the eye; she looked annoyed, and pressed her pointer finger to her lips signifying for him to shut up.

They made it to her truck in a few short moments. She got in the drivers seat and him in the passenger seat. "You got a car around here?" She asked while starting the engine.

"Uh… no." She took off and raised an eyebrow at his response. "It's quieter on foot." She looked back to the road ahead of her and just nodded. She looked like she was deep in thought so he said nothing.

_Maybe I should join his group, _she thought to herself. _They've survived this long haven't they?_

"How many?" She asked. "In your group. Are there just men or women too? Any kids?"

"There are men, women and children. Families. There's about twenty of us all together." He watched her as she thought about it.

_That doesn't sound so bad. Maybe if they've been together long enough they'll just ignore me as an outsider. That would be best, _she thought.

"Okay. I'll take you back to your camp." She looked at him as she spoke and his eyes lit up. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Really? That's great! Thank you so much! You're more then welcome to stay. I'm sure Shane wouldn't mind." This caught her attention and she looked at him.

"Who's Shane?" She asked easily masking her concern with a nonchalant look. Glenn didn't look even slightly concerned as he spoke.

"I guess he's like the leader of our group. Used to be a cop. Still thinks he is. Not a bad guy. He just looks out for us." She stared at the road in front of her as she mulled this over in her head.

"Alright." She said with a shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

She glanced at the man in her passenger seat he was looking at her excitedly. He must have taken her one word response as her decision to join his group.

_Ugh, _she thought. _I hope they're not all as annoyingly happy as him. _

Glenn took the car ride to observe the new member of the group. She was young, she didn't look any older then twenty, but she was very pretty with long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He noticed her long legs and thin figure.

She quirked an eyebrow when his eyes made their way back up to her face. She knew he was looking at her, checking her out and she wanted to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible. She glared at him and he turned away quickly, trying to hide his blush and embarrassment.

"So, um what's your name?" He said shyly.

"Noel." She said smirking, clearly enjoying his lack of comfort. She looked at him, asking what his name was.

"Glenn." He said with a small smile. "So, Noel, how old are you?" She sighed and answered.

"Nineteen." She didn't ask how old he was; she didn't really care. She knew he was just noticing how young she was because she was on her own.

"Any family? Or friends that you're with?" He cleared his throat. "Or are you alone?"

"Alone." She said flatly. But he just continued to question her.

"So where are ya from? No where around here judging by that accent." He said with a smile.

"You got me." She said sarcastically. "New York."

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "Where in New York?"

"Manhattan." His expression changed. Everyone knew Manhattan was hit the first and the hardest with the infection. That's why she was down here in the middle of nowhere.

Glenn spent the rest of the short ride telling Noel about the members of the group as she listened silently, taking in all the information.

When they pulled into the quarry Noel felt her heart rate quicken. But she remained calm and cool on the outside as she became increasingly nervous. Glenn hopped out of the car and walked over to the small group that gathered at their arrival. She took her time getting out of the car and stretched slowly when she finally hopped out. Glenn waved her over and she pushed the door closed and took a deep breath as she put on a brave face.

"This is Noel." Glenn said motioning to her. Her face remained indifferent as she scanned through the small group of people. She quickly recognized everyone from Glenn's description and nodded to a tall man who looked like he got his nose broken one too many times.

"Officer." She said as she nodded. "Glenn said I'd be able to stay, that it was up to you." People exchanged glances and the man looked slightly confused. She ignored him as he looked her up and down but her eyes remained fixed on his with her slightly cold and intimidating eyes. He held her gaze and smiled as a woman spoke up.

"Of course you can stay." Said a women standing to his right with a young boy in font of her. "I'm Lori and this is my son Carl."

"Of course." Shane agreed quickly "Its nice to meet you Noel, I'm Shane." He held out his hand and she shook it strongly not letting him mistake her small, soft hands for weak ones.

Lori and a woman named Carol helped Noel set up her tent and get settled. Most of the group introduced themselves.

_They seem all right, _she thought to herself.

"I'm pretty stocked on food." Noel told Lori as she motioned to her truck. "Feel free to take whatever and add it to your supply." Lori smiled.

"Thank you, we've been having trouble keeping up with the food demand." She said sighing. "I even pick wild mushrooms and a few members hunt for meat." She nodded her head towards to older men at the other end of camp.

Noel studied the men; neither had introduced themselves like the rest of the group. They looked related, "Brothers?" She asked Lori.

"Uh, yeah, the Dixon's." She seemed uneasy, "The younger one, Daryl, he's quiet, does most of the hunting but he's got a temper. The older one, Merle, has the same temper but doesn't know when to shut his mouth. You should stay away from them. Especially Merle, he's pretty disgusting and definitely won't be able to keep his mouth shut around a pretty girl like you." Lori smiled at the last part but Noel could tell she was serious. "They're a different breed." Lori mumbled as she walked away.

Glenn helped her move some of her things from her car to her tent. He was eyeing her supplies and seemed impressed by her amount of firepower. She had two large cardboard boxes; one filled with guns and parts the other with ammunition, along with a few other silent weapons.

"Jesus." Glenn said as he helped her with the boxes. "What did you rob an armory?" He asked laughing. Glenn's eyebrows shot up as she smirked.

"A girls gotta survive, right?" She said with a shrug. Glenn walked away shaking his head.

_This girl's kinda crazy_, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next few weeks went by quickly and Noel was getting used to life with the group. She hated having to do 'women's work' so she quickly became friendly with Dale, who let her sit watch. She liked sitting watch because she was alone with no one to bother her and could observe everyone else without suspicion.

_Ugh_, she groaned internally. Watch was better then chores but extremely boring after a while. She looked around as the younger of the Dixon brothers was getting his things together to go hunting.

_I wish I could go hunting, _she thought. _Being by yourself in the woods all day and then no one would bother you when you sit around camp doing nothing because you'd be feeding everyone's starving bellies._

Noel acted quickly on impulse and boredom and hopped silently off the RV and made her way over to the Dixon. She knew it was probably a bad idea, out of everyone in the entire group the only people Lori told her to steer clear of were the Dixon's. But she knew the older one was the one to watch and as she looked around as saw no sign of him she saw no reason not to try to end her boredom.

"Hey." She said quietly as she walked over the hunter sitting down at the table in front of his tent. He just looked up at her, annoyed, and raised an eyebrow at her. When she said nothing in response, he groaned,

"Whaduya want girl?" She got up from the table and stood in front of him. He took this time to get a good look at her. Feeling his eyes on her she shifted her weight and put her hands on her hips as she flipped her hair out of her face. He just watched, his face empty. He was harder to read then the rest of these people.

"I want to go hunting with you." She said flatly. He just scoffed in response. "I'm serious, you ass." He raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm a good shot and you know it. I'm also quiet and I wont annoy you." Her glare on his icy blue eyes remained, as he looked her up and down again, eyes lingering on her thin legs and full chest.

"Yer annoyin' me now." He mumbled as his eyes left her body and went back to his things. She sighed as he spoke and feeling defeated; she turned and left. She felt his eyes on her as she made her way back to the RV. And, sure enough, when she sat back down atop the RV, he peeled his eyes from her again and retreated into the woods.

_It was worth a shot, _she thought as she huffed and settled into the lawn chair.

A few days later Noel acted on impulse again. Daryl, she had remembered his name, was sitting at the table in front of his tent skinning and gutting his catches of the day. Normally, everyone steered clear of this sight but Noel usually watched. It made her think of one of her favorite classes in college, Anatomy and Physiology. They got to dissect all sorts of animals and she was always good at it. So, today when she watched him as she helped Lori and Carol fold the clothes, she had an idea. She quickly folded the shirt in her hands and placed in down neatly in the basket.

"Be right back." She mumbled as she walked away. The two women just nodded and continued their conversation. She made her way over to Daryl and his squirrels and stood across from him and sticking her knife in the wood of the table, she sat. She folded her arms in front of her on the table, and rested her chin on her forearms, watching him. Just watching as he gave her an exaggerated look of annoyance but eventually continued working until he finished the squirrel in hand and went to pick up another.

Noel took this opportunity to take the tray under his and place in front of her. Daryl watched her carefully with his usual scowl as she picked up a plump squirrel and placed it on her tray. He grumbled in annoyance and snatched the game off her tray and glared at her. She ignored his gaze and took another squirrel, the scrawniest one of the bunch. She held it up and raised her eyebrows as if to say, "Is this one okay?"

He just watched her and nodded his head forward as if to say "Lets see what you got." She hid her excitement and got to work. As she finished skinning she looked up at him for approval.

"Ya ain't so bad," he mumbled as he took the squirrel from her and began to cut out the meat. She hid her excitement well and sat quietly and watched him as he glanced up at her he grunted.

"Well don' just sit there." He said as he placed another squirrel on her tray. "N' don' fuck it up neither." She just smirked and got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Noel settled into her routine of keeping watch, helping Daryl with the skinning and doing chores in between. She continued to pester Daryl about going hunting but he never gave in; he was one stubborn bastard. The group often gave her weird looks after spending the afternoon skinning squirrels with Daryl but she didn't care, she didn't really talk to anyone anyway and that's how she liked it. So she could care less about what they had to say behind her back.

She was sitting watch when Andrea came and sat down next to her. She nodded to the blonde woman and they sat in silence. This was normal for them; she liked Andrea's silent company. Even when she did speak, Noel could tolerate her. She would ask questions, nothing too personal, or make comments and there was no uncomfortable need to keep talking. They'd just say what they had to say and leave it at that. Andrea knew when to shut her mouth, unlike her sister, Amy.

Noel could take Amy in small doses. She was too much like a teenage girl, with the desire to gossip and complain about everything. Even though Noel was in fact a teenage girl, she definitely had more in common with a 40 year old man then any one her own age.

"Supplies are running low." Andrea said quietly.

"Yeah." Noel said nodding, "Glenn will have to make a run into the city."

"They're taking a group this time. They leave tomorrow." Noel nodded again.

"Makes sense," she said.

"I'm gonna go with them." Andrea responded. Noel considered this quietly and when she realized Andrea was waiting for a response, Noel smiled.

"Kill some walkers for me," was all she said. Andrea smiled and turned her head towards the noise behind them.

_Ugh, _Noel thought. _Amy._ And sure enough Amy emerged and smiled at the two women. Andrea greeted her sister and Noel just smiled a nice fake warm smile at her. She glanced around camp hoping for an excuse to leave when she saw Daryl emerge from the dense woods.

_Thank God, _she thought as she stood and stretched.

"Take my place?" She asked Amy with another fake smile. "I've got some squirrels to attend to." She mumbled in explanation. Both blondes looked over to see Daryl placing his catches on the table in front of his tent.

"Ew." Amy said, "But sure." She shrugged as Noel began to leave. "What's up with you two anyway?" She motioned in Daryl's direction. "You shouldn't really hangout with him. The Dixon's, they're not good people. People will get the wrong idea."

Noel groaned internally and said nothing as she exited the RV quickly and quietly. She never really thought about what people thought of her and Daryl. If they wanted to think they were fucking then that's their problem.

On her way over to Daryl's tent Shane stopped her.

"Thought you were on watch?" He asked. His eyes moved from her eyes to her full chest and then back up to her eyes as she began to speak. Shane always succeeded in making her feel uncomfortable and, not that she ever let it show, she still hated talking to him.

"Amy took my place." She said quickly. "Squirrels." She moved past him and began to walk when he spoke again.

"Ya shouldn't be hanging around him." He said with a stern look.

_Wow you too? _She thought as she rolled her eyes and continued towards Daryl's tent._ You're worried about him when all you ever do is undress me with your eyes. _

Her and Daryl worked in silence until Noel sighed loudly. Daryl looked up at her giving her his usual annoyed scowl.

"Everyone thinks we're fucking, you know?" She smirked. She liked nothing more then to see if she could piss Daryl off. She liked fucking with him. It gave her something to do.

"Bullshit." He grumbled angrily as he continued working.

"Its true." She said trying to keep a straight face and succeeded. "Everyone thinks were a thing. Even Merle said you have wet dreams about me." This pissed him off.

"Shut up!" He said, his voice getting louder as he spoke. She kept her eyes on her work as she ignored him and continued.

"Don't worry about it." She said trying to hide her smirk, "I had one about you the other night. In the back of the Winnebago, it was hot." She couldn't hold in it any more and bust out laughing. He just glared at her, his face red with anger.

"What's goin' on out here?" Merle asked as he emerged from the tent with bloodshot eyes. "Oh hey pretty lady." He said as his eyes made their way to Noel. She stopped laughing and glared at him. "Keepin' Darylina here company? Why not come in and keep me company, hun?" She made a disgusted face as he raised his eyebrows and winked.

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl's anger no longer aimed towards Noel, "She ain't even legal."

"That's shit n' you know it. The girl's nineteen n' that's perfectly legal." Merle countered. Noel just continued working and kept her eyes on the bloody squirrel in front of her. "Whatever girl, I'm gon' be leavin' tomorrow n' yer goin' be sorry ya missed yer chance."

"Where the hell you goin'?" Daryl asked his brother.

"The city. Wit the group goin' for the supply run." He looked at Noel and smiled his usual creepy smile, "Jus tryin' ta help the group, ya know?" When Noel responded with a glare of indifference he left with a huff.

"Bullshit." Daryl mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Later that night at dinner, the inevitable happened. It was Glenn who started it all; guess he figured she'd answer because he was leaving for the city tomorrow.

"So, Noel, tell us about yourself. You've been here for almost a month and we don't know anything about you!" Noel hid her annoyance and smiled. She figured she'd let the kid ask a few questions. No harm done right?

"What do you want to know?" She asked quietly.

"Where are you from?" This time it was Amy. "Not the south, I'm guessing."

"No." Noel answered shaking her head. She hated being the center of attention. Everyone was looking. But she hid her lack of comfort and answered, "New York. Manhattan." The survivors exchanged glances and it was quiet for a few moments.

"How do you get all the way to Atlanta?" Carol asked curiously.

"My family shipped my down here at the first sign of the outbreak." Her family had money and it was no secret that wealthy northern families shipped their wives and children down south were the population was more spread out. The group realized she was part of that 1% and she could already feel the glares of resentment.

"Well what did you do in Manhattan before all this? Work? School?" Glenn drew the attention away from her family's money and she silently thanked him.

"School." She answered, "I was premed at Colombia University."

"Wow. That's impressive." Lori responded. The others agreed. Noel looked over to see Daryl glaring at her with that resentment she knew was coming.

_Great, _she thought, _another reason for him to hate me._ She looked around and realized they were all still curious. _Ugh, _she thought, _might as well give them what they want._

"My father was a college professor and researcher for the CDC. My mother died in childbirth so I spent my childhood following my father, going to his classes and learning along with his students. I graduated high school at 16 and then went on to Colombia." Noel explained as quickly and quietly as possible. She stood when she finished, "I'm beat." She mumbled as she walked away. She didn't really care to stick around for more.

Noel was on watch on top of the RV when she first heard the alarm. She looked down the road and saw the red sports car speeding towards the camp.

"Hey Shane! Incoming!" She yelled down to the brooding cop. Everyone had been worried about the group; they'd taken a lot longer then expected and the rest of the group was worried they wouldn't be returning.

As two cars entered the quarry, Noel remained atop the Winnebago to make sure that ridiculous alarm didn't attract anything dead and hungry. While watching, Noel quickly realized that Merle was not apart of the returning group but another man was. She hopped of the RV to hear what was going on.

Merle was left behind. Handcuffed to the roof. _Rough, _she thought, _even for a bastard like Merle. _

The new guy was Rick Grimes, Lori's husband. _Awkward. I thought she was fucking Shane…_

Noel refocused on the conversation when she heard Daryl's name.

"Have you giving any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked. "He won't be happy that you left his brother behind."

Noel retreated back on top of the RV as they continued their conversation. To be honest she didn't really care. The only thing that concerned her was Daryl's reaction. She knew he had a temper, she'd seen it when she'd mess with him. But this time, he was going to flip and she wanted to be watching safely from the Winnebago.

She didn't like to admit it, even to herself, but Daryl scared her. Shane and Amy were right to be concerned about her but she just couldn't find it in herself to care enough to stay away from him. She knew what he wanted; she could see it in his eyes when she'd catch him staring. The way he looked at her, she knew. And each time he would look away angrily, like it was her fault.

When Daryl did return he was furious. Noel had never seen him so upset. And it was hard to tell from atop the RV, but she was sure he was crying. She felt a twinge of sympathy for the crazy redneck.

When Dale came to relieve her of her duties she made her way over to her tent but a still fuming Daryl blocked her path. She wasn't surprised that he'd come to her. She was the closet thing to a friend he had here.

"Get yur shit. We're goin' huntin'." She nodded a headed for her tent. She grabbed a few good knives and her rifle and headed back out. Daryl was waiting for her at the edge of the woods. She studied him as she made her way over to him. This wasn't the Daryl she was used to, the one that would be furious then fine the next minute. This Daryl had anger written all over his face and Noel was scared.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Noel became increasingly worried as they made their way through the dense forest. She knew that Daryl normally walked silently with his head down looking for tracks and listening for any sounds. Today he wasn't remotely quiet and his eyes were glued straight ahead of him. It was clear that Daryl wasn't out here to hunt, he was bringing her somewhere and Noel was filled with fear as she followed him. _I should just turn and go back, right?_

But it was too late for that. Daryl slowed as he entered a small clearing, and if Noel weren't so terrified she would have stopped to admire how beautiful it was. It all happened so fast. She was looking around the clearing wondering why she was here then her rifle was pulled off her should dropped to the floor along with his cross bow.

Her body was slammed into the tree behind her and she felt one of his hands grip the back of her neck and pull forcefully. His lips crashed onto hers and she quickly realized why she was here. _How could I be so stupid?_

She had never been kissed like this before, with such intensity and desire. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she pushed her hands against his chest; she wanted him to stop. Didn't she?

He just deepened the kiss and she felt herself kissing him back, fisting her hands in his shirt. _STOP! _She screamed at herself. _What am I doing? I don't want this. _His hands slid up and down her body and it was clear Daryl had one thing on his mind. He pressed himself against her but she pushed his chest harder and he broke the kiss. She couldn't look at him; she looked down at her feet and saw his shirt drop next to them. She jerked her head up as his mouth crushed down onto hers again.

This was too much. It was overwhelming. She couldn't handle this. She wanted him to stop. But his hands unbuttoned her flannel shirt and his lips trailed down her neck and chest nipping and sucking down to her breasts. Her shirt was off and her bra was next to go. She tried to stop him but it was no use, she was enjoying this as much as he was. His mouth closed over one of her nipples and she bit her lip hard to stifle her moan.

"Daryl, I-" she whispered as she pushed him off of her and she took a deep breath in, but then she was on her back in the grass with him on top of her. Her pants were at her ankles and his were too. His lips were on hers again and she felt his hand slide down between her legs and she realized her underwear were gone. Her heart was slamming in her chest, she was unsure of the cause, fear or excitement?

He rubbed her with this rough fingers and she felt her body betraying her as her hips bucked up against his hand. He slid his fingers inside her and he groaned at the tightness. And in a moment his hard length replaced his fingers as he pushed roughly inside of her. She bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed as he rocked in and out of her. The pain was intense and she gripped his shoulders roughly.

He took her mouth again and kissed her passionately tasting her blood. He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck and his rhythm steadily increased. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks but was surprised when she felt a growing feeling of pleasure replace the pain as he pushed into her over and over. His hand was in between their bodies, touching her, driving her mad.

She gripped him harder as she began to loose control, pleasure rippling through her like she'd never experienced before. Her head rolled back and all she could hear were his grunts and panting and her own shaky breath as she felt her muscles contracting around him. He pumped harder and gripped her hip hard enough to bruise as he came roughly inside of her.

Their bodies remained entwined as they each caught their breath. Daryl then stood and began to dress with his back to her. She wiped her tears and pulled her underwear up quickly, not wanting him to see the blood between her legs. She stood and when she finished dressing herself Daryl handed her the rifle, his own crossbow already on his back.

She didn't how she was able to remain so calm the rest of the hunting trip but she was glad they were done relatively quickly and she was never so happy to see the camp a few feet away.

Daryl said nothing to her the entire time, he barely looked in her general direction but as they parted ways he held a hand out to take the game she caught and locked eyes with her. It was only for a moment so she couldn't tell what emotion was behind those eyes but there was something there; guilt, confusion, anger, affection, she couldn't tell.

She walked away from him quickly feeling the blood between her legs threaten to seep through her jeans. She hadn't gotten her period for a while with everything that happened so she didn't have anything. She scanned the camp and walked quickly to Lori's tent, not trusting anyone else.

"Lori? Can I come in?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Sure sweetie." She said as she popped her head out. "What's up?" She asked as she let Noel enter.

"I, uh, just got my period and don't have anything. Haven't gotten it in while." She said shrugging with a small fake smile. Lori clearly bought it and smiled at the young woman.

"Here." She said handing her a pad. "I'll bring a box over later with the laundry so you don't have to carry it back where everyone can see it." Noel smiled again, but this time it was genuine.

"Thank you so much." She said quietly before she left. When she got to her tent she quickly stripped down throwing her bloody underwear in the garbage. When she finally sat down on her bed she realized she was crying, sobbing, and trembling. She curled into a ball and slid under the covers.

She didn't come out for dinner but no one really noticed because Daryl didn't either. She'd struggled to fall asleep; replaying the day's events in her head, trying to make sense of it.

Noel woke up in time to see everyone departing on Merle's rescue mission. Her and Daryl made eye contact before he got in the truck but his eyes were empty, no sign of the emotion that had lingered there the previous day. She just stared until the car was out of sight and retreated back into her tent.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Everything after that happened so quickly. One second they were having dinner and then the next people were screaming and running. Noel quickly dispatched as many of the intruding walkers as she could. She didn't even notice the one coming up behind her until her heard it hit the ground, an arrow in its head.

It was quiet after that. She saw Daryl emerge from the darkness and she nodded to him in thanks. He just continued on his path and stopped in front of her.

"Ya alright?" He said quietly, looking for scratches or bites. She nodded.

"Fine," she mumbled looking away from him. _I still hate you, _she thought to herself, _don't I?_ She looked around camp and immediately noticed Merle had not returned. Daryl hadn't moved from in position and she sighed.

"Thank you," she said finally meeting his icy blue gaze, he was worried. It scared her that the only emotion she wasn't feeling toward the man in front of her was hate. He nodded once and walked away. _Ugh, _she groaned internally,_ why are you doing this to me?_

Noel had never experience this kind of confusion before. She had always been a good judge of character, knowing who to stay close to and who to steer clear of. But Daryl Dixon had her reeling, unable to determine just how she felt about him and it was driving her crazy.

After a lot of arguing about killing and burying, the group decided to head to the CDC. Noel was extremely uneasy with this decision, not that she showed it as she packed her belongings preparing to leave. She didn't want her past coming back to haunt her, she liked it exactly where it was: behind her.

_ "My father was a college professor and researcher for the CDC."_

It was decided that Morales would take her truck with his family. She didn't mind; she wasn't attached to the thing, most of her stuff was moved into the RV anyway. Noel just didn't know with whom she'd be making the trip. She had just finished packing when Shane approached her in front of her tent.

"Hey. Who you ridin' with?" He asked as his eyes made their usual trip up and down her tempting figure. She couldn't stop herself from answering with obvious irritation; she had no patience for his creepy shit today.

"Not you." Shane huffed and reached out to grab her arm when she heard a familiar drawl.

"She gon' ride with me. In ma truck." Daryl said as he walked to her side, glaring at Shane with a protective eye, taking the packed tent in her hand. Shane raised his eyebrows, looking slightly shocked.

_Great_, she thought, _what the hell was that? Its not like I belong to him. _

"That a good idea?" Shane said quietly as Daryl walked to his truck to put her things in. Noel shrugged her shoulders. Shane's replacement appeared looking worried.

"Is everything okay?" Rick asked looking genuinely concerned as if he knew Shane wasn't as good of a guy as everyone thought. Noel nodded as she made the decision that she trusted Rick, at least his judgment.

"I'm fine. It'll be fine." She mumbled as she walked off; sounding sure of her self, while in reality she wasn't so confident.

Noel realized the ride was nothing to worry about; Daryl sat in silence as he drove, keeping his eyes on the road. She had wanted to say something to him about Merle, like that she was sorry and that he'd find them, but the words never came. She even dozed off for a while and woke; feeling angry with herself that she trusted him enough to fall asleep, when she noticed the truck had stopped.

She looked around, Jim was sitting against a tree, and people were saying their goodbyes. She noticed even Daryl nodded to the dying man as she exited the truck to stretch. She locked eyes with Jim and they nodded to each other saying goodbye. She never really spoke to the man before but she knew this world was not for him.

Noel's body ached as she moved. She rubbed her thighs hoping the pain would leave.

"You alright hon?" A soft voice asked as Noel leaned against her truck door trying to ignore her soreness. It was Carol. Noel smiled.

"Fine, just sore." She said as she stretched her arms up. "Hunting." She explained. Carol nodded but her smile faded as her eyes caught a dark mark baring Noel's hip. Noel quickly lowered her arms and tugged at the hem of her shirt. She looked down letting her long hair hide her face in hope that it wouldn't give anything away.

"You sure?" Carol asked quietly as Daryl made his way back over to the truck. Noel just nodded and smiled the best fake smile she could.

"Of course." Carol seemed convinced by Noel's acting skills as she nodded and left the young girl as Daryl arrived. Daryl eyed Carol suspiciously and looked back at Noel questioningly.

"Forget it." She mumbled as she got back into the truck avoiding eye contact.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

As the group stood outside the CDC doors, Rick yelling, Noel prayed that the doors would remain shut and they could just go somewhere else. She hated that the CDC threatened to bring back all the things she had successfully stowed away. And she hated thinking that these people might find things out that no one should know about the world. Just then, the door lifted open and Noel's heart dropped.

Noel felt her heart rate speed up as Jenner looked over everyone in the group while they rode the elevator; lowering them into a place she'd hoped to avoid. She kept her head down looking at the rifle in her hands and tried not to fidget. When the elevator came to a halt their new host spoke.

"I'll need a blood sample from everyone, for testing; to make sure no one is infected." Noel scoffed and when everyone looked at her, she sighed.

"Uh, I'll go first." She mumbled following Jenner into the small room. Rick and Shane followed after her with Lori and Carl at their heals. Jenner motioned to the chair in the corner and she sat. He got his supplies and placed them on the tray next to her. When he held out his hand she shook her head.

"I'll do it myself, thanks." Noel said as she took the needle from him. He shrugged and watched as she easily found a vein and he handed her a small vile. "Thanks," she said quietly. She filled the vile and removed the needle placing a small piece of cotton on her arm after Jenner handed it to her. She got up to leave when Shane spoke.

"No offense man but I'd rather her do mine then you… don't really know ya." He said as he sat in the chair. Noel looked to Jenner who spoke next.

"Be my guest." He said motioning for her to continue, and she did. "You look a little young to have medical training." He said clearly curious about her. She signed not wanting to have to explain herself for the second time, but spoke anyway.

"Graduated high school early," she said quickly. "I was an undergrad at Colombia. Premed." He nodded at this as he studied her. Rick eventually let Jenner take his blood and with them both working quickly and efficiently the group was done in very little time.

"Is that all of them?" Jenner asked. Noel quickly went through the group and shook her head.

"Daryl." She said softly. In a moment, he in walked into the room dragging his feet.

"I ain't givin' ya my blood." He huffed grumpily to Jenner one hand gripping his crossbow strap tightly.

"Fine," Jenner answered. "Then give it to her," he said gesturing to Noel. Noel observed Daryl as he reluctantly sat in the chair. As she wondered if he was afraid of needles, she quickly realized Daryl had probably never had blood taken let alone been to a real doctor before.

She worked quickly wanting to get this done before Jenner made the same conclusion as her but he figured things out faster then she'd expected.

"Have you ever had blood taken before?" He asked the man in the chair. Daryl just grunted in response. "Ever been to a doctor?" Jenner continued. Daryl remained silent; telling Jenner everything he needed to hear. Noel sighed and briefly touched Daryl's shoulder signifying he was finished and hurried out of the room, Daryl following behind her.

The rest of the group had already chosen their rooms leaving two left at the end of the hall. Noel walked into the one on the right and threw her things down and shut the door.

_Fuck, _she thought to herself feeling like her past was being thrown in her face. _I really need to get out of here._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

At dinner everyone drank and enjoyed feeling normal again. Noel didn't, she denied herself the alcohol that would make her brain foggy while she needed to figure a way out of this place. She looked around her and noticed Daryl get up and leave with a bottle of Southern Comfort in his hand. Noel relaxed a little; knowing he was somewhere else gave her one less thing to worry about.

After dinner Noel stayed and distracted herself by watching everyone in their drunken states. She eventually got up, saying goodnight, and headed to her room. When she got there she froze immediately and thought she was in the wrong place. In the dark, sitting on her bed she could see the outline of one of the men she was trying to avoid: Daryl.

As she stood in the doorway, she looked around making sure she was in fact in the right place. She noticed the bottle sitting on the nightstand: barely a quarter of the liquid gone. He stood walking over to her, he pulled her inside and shut and locked the door behind her, keeping the lights off. Her heart was slamming in her chest as she internally debated whether she wanted to run and hide or stay and let Daryl have his way with her.

When his mouth crashed down onto her, he made the decision for her, as she tasted the alcohol on his lips. He deepened the kiss using his tongue to explore her mouth. She gave in to him. She gave into his lips and his hands coaxing her body to want what he wanted.

He made quick work of their shirts and shoes and he gripped her hips tightly pressing himself against her, rubbing against her slowly. One hand remained at her nape while the other one slid down her chest, between her breasts and the flat planes of her stomach. He unbuttoned her pants and pushed his hand inside her underwear, touching her with practiced experience, making her hips buck against his hand. She broke the kiss and moaned softly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Shh," Daryl quickly hushed her and pushed his lips onto hers again. He rid them each of their pants and underwear as he positioned himself to enter her, right there against the wall. Her mind was racing and she knew there was no turning back now.

_At least _try_ to stop this! _She screamed to herself as she pulled her lips away from his. She opened her mouth to protest when he pushed inside of her causing a pained moan to escape her parted lips. He kissed her again in an attempt to stifle her moans of both pain and pleasure as he quickly found a rhythm.

They gripped each other tightly as she let him bring her to the edge. He slid his hands all over her body grasping her ass and leg in his hand pulling her to meet his thrusts. Feeling the familiar warmth spread throughout her body she buried her face in his neck, hoping to quiet herself. Quiet grunts escaped his lips as she felt him begin to loose control. And she was right there with him; her head fell back and her back arched as she let the pleasure consume her. He came shortly after, releasing his seed into her womb.

Unlike their first encounter, he remained buried inside her as they came down. And instead of leaving her, he lifted her up, still inside her, and carried her to the bed where he settled on top of her. She was in pain now as the euphoria of her orgasm left her.

"Daryl… please… I– ," she said between breaths. But he kissed her in response and pushed one of her knees towards her chest as he pushed himself further inside of her. She marveled at how easily he found the spot inside her that made her legs tremble. He began to move again, his pace increasing steadily until they were both close again.

He rested his forehead against hers as he plowed into her bringing them over the edge together leaving them panting, breathing in each other's air. He moved slowly out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. As soon as she could, she sat up, wrapping the blanket at the end of the bed around her thin frame. She felt the blood between her legs, like the first time and quickly picked up her bag and went to shower.

She emerged from the bathroom in a large t-shirt and sweatpants and was surprised to see Daryl still in bed. He had put his underwear back on and was lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head. He watched her as she deposited her bag on the other side of the room and then crawled into bed. She slid under the covers and curled up on her side, her back to him.

After a short while, he slid under the covers as well and turned to face her back, moving closer to her. She figured he must have thought she was asleep when he slid his warm hand under her shirt making her shudder. He froze for a moment but then continued moving his hand back and forth, rubbing the smooth, soft skin of her back. She tried to force herself to remain awake, but she quickly fell asleep to the gentle movements of his rough but warm hand on her back.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Noel woke frozen with fear, unsure of where she was. She didn't move as she remembered the events of the day before. She lay still for a few moments calming herself down and glanced at the clock; 3:48. It was way to early to be this awake. She quickly realized that the man lying next to her was the source of her rude awakening.

Daryl groaned softly as he stood and began to dress himself. Noel now recalled the evening's events as well, understanding the numerous aches of her body. She was angry now that for the second time she'd fallen asleep next to this man, the one who was surely going to be the cause of her lunacy.

She heard the final zip of his fly as he finished dressing and silence filled the room. She kept her breathing even for the few moments she assumed he was watching her. And he was, with an emotion that couldn't really be placed. Daryl left quietly and Noel let her mind wander after she heard the door close.

_I wonder if he slept, _she thought. _Or if he just lay there all night. _She remembered the feeling of his hand on her back. _Why is he doing this to me? Can't he find somebody else to fuck and just leave me alone? Doesn't he know this is going to destroy me?_ Noel's questions remained unanswered as she drifted back to sleep.

The group stared wide-eyed at the screen in front of them as their host continued to explain the fate of the world. Noel stood quietly by as she listened to Jenner explain everything he knew (which happened to be very little) about the infection that had crippled the human race; things she already knew. Within moments chaos erupted between the group. The countdown had begun signifying everyone's demise. Noel and Rick ran to Jenner's side as soon as Daryl's angry fists were pried from him.

"You can't do this!" She hissed quietly. Only Jenner and Rick could hear her, "You know that there's hope." Jenner stared at her with determined eyes.

"I can and I will." He whispered harshly. "You know these people are just a ticking time bomb! Might as well take care of it now." They continued their heated argument in whispers. Rick strained to hear them and tried to understand.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" He whispered angrily.

"Everyone's infected," The words out of Jenner's mouth were barely a whisper but Rick's expression proved he had heard just fine.

"Not everyone!" Noel shot back quietly. "You know that!"

"Yeah," He scoffed "The affluent that got the antivirus…" He whispered as his eyes bore into Noel's, "and the dirt poor who've never been exposed!" He continued while shooting a glare in Daryl's direction. Rick followed what they were saying as millions of questions bombarded his mind.

"Whether you believe there is hope or not makes no difference." Rick said trying to take control of the situation. "Because we want to survive."

"You're more then welcome to stay down here and go up in flames but we want to live." Noel whispered with determination, "So open the door." Jenner stared at her with unsure eyes. "Now!" She shouted loud enough to get everyone's attention. Jenner jumped and punched in the code with shaky hands.

The doors opened and the group bolted through. There was momentary hesitation as Jacqui chose to stay, as well as Dale and Andrea, but Noel didn't stop; she ran. The group blasted through the window with a hand grenade and ran for cover. Noel turned to see Dale and Andrea lagging behind as rough hands gripped her arms pinning her underneath the familiar body of Daryl Dixon.

This ride was filled with awkward tension; Noel was forced to ride in the RV after Daryl's truck ran out of gas. She saw no good in riding on Daryl's bike, the close proximity sure to drive her mad. She was also avoiding Rick, who was sure to assault her with questions the next time he had her alone. When Noel heard the rumble of Daryl's bike quiet she looked out the window.

"What's going on?" Someone asked behind her

"Whole road is blocked." Someone answered.

Noel let the days events unroll in front of her as she sat quietly by waiting for Rick to confront her or pull her aside. It was eating her alive as she strolled around the cars looking for anything useful. It was like in school, knowing you did something wrong and waiting to be called down to the principle's office; it was terrible.

"Get down!" She heard someone whisper. Noel looked behind her to see more then fifty walker's making their way towards her. She quickly hid under the car she was looting and sunk to the floor. She watched as T-Dog sliced his arm open and was about to jump up and help when Daryl quickly and silently dispatched the walker nearest him and hid him under it

_Smart move, _she thought. _Walker's won't smell his blood when he's got a rotting corpse on top of him._

As the last of the walker's made their way down the highway, Noel silently emerged from her hiding place. The moment she stood she could tell something was wrong as she saw Rick sprinting into the woods. As Noel rejoined the group she made a quick observation; Sophia was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Noel took care of T-Dog's arm as Daryl led a group in to the forest to search for the lost girl. She cleaned his wound, ignoring the large man's resistance to the burning alcohol. She quickly dressed it as Dale watched worriedly over her shoulder.

"You need stitches and antibiotics but I have neither for you." Noel told T-Dog after Dale asked if he was going to be okay. "I'll keep looking through these cars here to see what I find. Meanwhile you need to get inside and rest." She continued.

After some reluctance and assistance from Dale, T-Dog was inside the RV and Noel began her search.

"Stay where I can see you!" Dale called after her with a smile. Noel nodded and smiled back at the man. She was happy to have a distraction from the many thoughts that threatened her sanity.

Noel saw the group return and when she realized they came baring more bad news she quickly made her way over to them.

"Carl's been shot." She heard. She continued to listen as she walked over. A few members turned to acknowledge her presence, T-Dog being one of them. Noel shook her head signifying she'd had no luck finding any antibiotics.

"How's he doing?" Glenn asked. Noel and Dale exchanged a look.

"He needs stitches and antibiotics. Other then that there's not much we can do." Noel answered trying to sound as hopeful as possible but from the look on T-Dog's face she had failed.

"Why didn't ya say somethin' sooner?" Daryl asked as he walked over to his bike. "Got ma brother's stash." He took out a bag and rummaged through it, "Here. Doxycycline. That ain't the generic stuff neither." Noel raised an eyebrow at him. "Merle got the clap on occasion," he said turning to leave.

They decided Glenn would take T-Dog to where Rick, Shane, Lori and Carl were, a farm not too far away. The rest would stay the night with the RV and continue the search for Sophia.

That night the RV was cramped. Andrea stayed up unloading and reloading clips while Carol cried her eyes out over her little girl. Noel was atop the RV with Dale; also unable to sleep. Noel was going stir-crazy; she needed to stretch her legs but Dale refused to let her walk around alone. She heard talking and a moment later Daryl came out of the RV.

"Goin' for a walk." He told Dale, "Gonna shine some light on the forest, if she's out there it'll give her somethin' ta look at." Noel impulsively hopped down off the RV.

"I'm going too," she mumbled to Dale, who just raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you think that's the best idea?" Noel just shrugged as she followed Daryl down the road. They walked in silence for a few moments until Daryl spoke.

"Stay close." He said without looking at her. She nodded even though he couldn't see. As they walked she about him; wondering what he was thinking, watching him as he navigated effortlessly through the darkness. Her mind wandered and she fell back a few paces.

"I said stay close!" He hissed angrily when he turned to see her falling behind him. She walked quickly to his side. He grabbed her wrist and continued walking. She looked down at his hands; she never realized how large they were. He held both her entire hand and wrist in his large grip.

_No wonder they leave so many marks, _she thought. She wiggled her hand when his painful grip became too much to bare and his hand slackened but didn't release hers. It was enough so she was able to hold his hand normally, her hand in his. Her eyes moved up to his face, reading it, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He seemed relaxed, apart from his tense grip on her; he must think we'll find the little girl.

"You really think we'll find her?" She asked quietly with genuine curiosity. She immediately regretted her words when she looked at him, he must have been angry she'd read him so easily. She quickly looked down.

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet, it's Georgia." He said bluntly. "People get lost and survive. It happens all the time," he drawled on. Noel's head shot up as soon as he spoke, he wasn't looking at her, just pulling her along.

"But she's only twelve." Noel retorted just as bluntly. He scoffed.

"I was younger then her when I got lost." He mumbled. She looked up urging him to continue. "Nine days in the woods, eatin' berries and wipin' my ass with poison oak."

"And someone found you?" She asked curiously. He shook his head.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doin' another stint in juvie." He looked down, "Didn't even know I was gone." Her heart sank. His eyes met Noel's as he finished, "Made my way back, straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich." He looked away and continued walking. "Way I see it, Sophia's got an advantage… people looking for her."

Noel thought about this for a little, trying to understand him, she felt bad for him. She squeezed his hand as she eyed him; his face was blank, hard, most likely to prevent her from reading him. He had shown no emotion to the telling of this story but she thought better of this. It was probably the only time Daryl had shared anything personal with any member of the group, apart from his brother.

Noel wanted to know more, she was curious about him. But she was also angry with herself for caring. She felt the temptation of her curiosity reach its limit when she realized they were a few feet from the RV. His grip remained on her hand as they approached the large vehicle.

They caught Dale's eye and he nodded, Daryl quickly pulled his hand away from Noel's and she almost let out a sigh. She searched his face once they entered the RV; he looked mad. A whirlwind of emotions hit Noel as she lay down.

_Did I do something wrong? _Noel went to sleep angry with herself for asking.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

When they got to the farm, Lori hastily pulled Noel into the house. She seemed almost angry that Noel hadn't come earlier. Noel didn't mind; it kept her busy an away from Rick and Daryl. Noel had pieced together that she was the only one Lori knew, and trusted for that matter, with any medical experience. Noel was introduced to Hershel and his people and ushered into the room where Carl was recovering.

"You're a doctor?" Hershel asked as Noel took a look at Carl's wound. Noel shook her heard. "Figured." He said as he watched Noel shoot him a look. "I just mean you're very young." He said fumbling over his words.

"I know," She said with a teasing smile. "I'm just humoring Lori. I know that just because you're a vet doesn't mean you can't take care of this boy." She said gesturing to Carl's sleeping figure. "And from what I can see you've done a fine job." Lori and Rick entered the room as Noel finished speaking.

Lori smiled a weak smile and gripped Noel's hand. After a short while, when Lori's grip remained tight Noel decided she'd stay for a short while longer.

Noel joined the group setting up camp once Lori dozed off at Carl's side. Andrea motioned for her to join her while Rick, Shane and Daryl discussed the search for Sophia. Hershel ruled Rick and Shane out of the search due to injury. Noel almost spoke against him, not wanting to be at camp with Rick.

"Guess it's jus' me then." Daryl drawled. Shane and Rick shot Noel a look. Noel sighed; she was uneasy with joining Daryl for another trip into the woods after how the first one went but it was better then having to spill her guts to Rick.

"We'd feel more comfortable if he wasn't out there alone." Rick said as Shane nodded. If Rick wanted something out of Noel he was clearly hiding it.

"Better on my own." Daryl said with annoyance as he went to leave. Rick shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back before dark."

"I get that, but, you'd have a better chance of finding that girl if ya had back up… in case ya ran into any trouble." Rick said. Shane nodded in agreement again.

_Spoken like a true leader, _Noel thought to her self sarcastically. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright. I'm going too." She mumbled. Secretly thankful they thought Daryl needed assistance.

As Noel walked in the woods following Daryl's lead she was surprised at how unafraid she felt. He was busy looking for any signs of Sophia; eyes squinted in concentration, his face set in a scowl. It made her feel better that his focus wasn't on her. Though she had a sick feeling in her gut that if he did turn the tables on her, she wouldn't really mind. She quickly shook this thought away.

_Jesus, _she thought, _get a fucking hold of yourself. He's old enough to be your father. You don't want this._ She tried to convince herself the attraction was one sided but she found herself staring at his arms and remembering his touch. _And those eyes, _she thought, _I'm doomed._

She was pulled from her thoughts as she walked and stood next to Daryl's frozen figure. She looked and saw what he was seeing, a house, just ahead in a clearing. His eyes scanned the scene looking for any disturbances and when they found none he made his way to the small farmhouse.

After he kicked the doors open he paused, thinking, and then motioned up the stairs. Noel climbed the stairs, rifle at the ready, and made her way through all the rooms; empty. Suddenly she heard a crash and bolted down the stairs to see a very frustrated and angry Daryl standing in what looked like the kitchen. She stared at him with confused eyes.

"She was here!" He practically yelled at her gesturing to a small closet. "Maybe a day ago. Jus' fuckin' missed her!" His voice rose steadily as he boomed at her. She didn't know what to do. She'd seen Daryl loose control many times, the last time he'd calmed down only after they…

_Fuck, _she thought as his eyes bore threw her, _I know where this is headed. _Noel felt her heart slamming in her chest, growing increasing unsure if it was from fear or excitement as he stalked over to where she stood.

"Daryl…I…" She struggled to find the right words. He ran his hands angrily through his hair.

"Fuck!" He yelled. She backed up and moved around the stairs so when he finally had her pinned her head was below the stair railings. His hands slammed down against the wall on opposite sides of her head. She watched him with wide eyes as his nostrils flared with anger as he tried to calm himself down. _At least he's trying, _she thought. But it wasn't working.

He almost flinched when one of her hands pressed lightly against his chest, soon to be joined by the other. She could feel his heart beating even faster then hers and the heat that radiated off of him. It was her now who almost flinched as his hand moved to grip her nape.

His lips came crashing down onto hers as she quickly fisted her hands into his shirt. She surprised herself at how quickly she kissed him back and allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth. Her hands gripped the back of his neck and slid into his sweat-dampened hair as his hands ran up and down her body.

He made quick work of the buttons on the thin flannel she wore and moaned into her mouth when his hands slid over her and he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. His lips trailed wet open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, down her neck and chest until he reached her breasts and sucked and nipped as she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

He pulled his mouth away from her chest and up to her face. She gasped at the loss of contact and shuddered when she felt his breath against her ear. She bit her lip again as he rolled his hips against hers.

"No," he said harshly making her freeze. He gripped her jaw and spoke softly against her ear, "I want ta hear ya." She understood quickly and opened her mouth. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and kiss her again while he lifted one of her legs. He pulled one of her shoes off and unbuttoned her pants hastily.

His lips trailed down her neck and stopped at her collarbone to suck and nip hoping to leave a bruise. She let out a shaky moan and his hips buck up hard in response. Her hands slid hesitantly down his torso and he pulled away from her to yank his shirt off, his pants and underwear next, depositing them on the floor on the growing pile of clothes. She continued her hesitant movements along the muscles of his upper half.

His lips moved back to her nipples, assaulting each one; nipping and sucking, anything to get a noise out of Noel's swollen lips. He pulled one of her legs fully out of her pants and underwear wrapping it around his naked hips positioning himself to enter her. His lips moved back up to her mouth, licking her pulse as he moved causing a deep moan to escape her. His hips bucked up hard in response pushing him into her tight warmth roughly. Another noise escaped Noel but this one was laced with pain as she gripped tightly at his nape. Her eyes were shut tight and she braced herself against the stairs an arm shooting up to grab the railing as he started moving in and out of her.

She could feel the tenseness in his body as the pain was fading fast. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as the speed his movements increased. Her hips started moving against his and she wondered if she'd always been such an active participant, helping to bring them both to the edge. Noel's eyes flew open when she thought she heard an apology escape Daryl's lips. His head was against hers, his lips grazing her ear. She had heard correctly.

"I can't stop." He gasped out gripping her body tightly and thrusting roughly as he felt his orgasm approaching. But she was further then him, she could feel herself going. Pleasure seared through her as her head fell back, moaning as she came around him. With her muscles contracting tightly around him he came hard inside her.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Daryl held Noel against him gently as he tried to catch his breath. Noel slowly realized there was nowhere to hide as they untangled their bodies. She moved quickly as he stepped back to pull her underwear up but he'd already seen it; the blood, he was staring as he pulled his own underwear up.

The dressed quickly and Noel picked up her rifle as Daryl shouldered his crossbow. He opened his mouth like he was going to saw something but just shook his head as his mouth formed a thin line and walked to the door. He walked quickly and Noel struggled to keep up. She tried to read him, his body language; the only thing she could pick up on was both of his hands clenched into fists.

_Was he angry?_ She fought the urge to scream his name and make him stop so she could just look at him. Fear built up inside her that she'd done something wrong and she couldn't stop herself as she reach for him. Her small hand slid into one of his large clenched one's, pulling at him, forcing him to stop. He looked at her eyes full of too many emotions for her to pin point one.

"Did I do something wrong?" She found herself saying as she almost broke down. His face filled with disbelief, as he had to calm himself down before uttering one word.

"No," he said almost curtly turning to leave until she pulled him back to her.

"Then what is it?" She asked desperately. "What's wrong?" He didn't look at her. He was trying to say to many things at once as his mouth opened and closed, struggling to find the words. He stopped trying, settling for the words that came next.

"You always bleed like that?" The question surprised Noel but it made sense to her that this is what was bothering him. She nodded and tried to explain what she'd figured he didn't know.

"I mean… it was only the third time… I've ever… I mean… I had never done it before… you." She strained to get the words out, trying to make sense and from the look on his face he'd understood. He just nodded pulling his eyes from hers.

He didn't let go of her hand as they walked back to camp, both of their minds racing. As they neared camp she noticed the white flower sticking out of his pocket wondering when he'd picked that up. She was about to ask when his hand pulled from hers as he gripped her arms pushing her up against the tree a few inches behind her. He was struggling with his words again.

"I didn't mean to hurt ya," he finally drawled out, his eyes on the ground. Noel said nothing knowing he wanted to say more. "I didn't know you was a… and I'd lost control… when Merle was gone… as you was there… and I wanted ya… still do." He mumbled trying to help her understand.

She cupped his face with her hands forcing him to look at her. He looked… distraught.

"You don't have to explain yourself," she found herself saying.

_ What are you saying? Of course he does! _She was screaming at herself in her head.

"Yea. I do." He said quickly, "Cuz I still want ya… and you probably hate me now… you was just… good… ya know?" He paused, "I didn't know." He looked at his shoes again, "I didn't know."

"I don't hate you." She mumbled quickly making his eyes find hers once more. "I did." She said flatly, "But not anymore. I'm just… confused." Her voice started dying out and she could see what he was about to ask. She shook her head but he asked anyway.

"I gotta know," he said, now she was the one trying to look away. "Do ya?" He asked. She knew what was coming next, "want this…"

"You." She corrected.

"Me." He agreed. She pulled her hands to her face shaking her head. He stepped away rom her figuring he got his answer but she caught his hand.

"I don't…" She could see the anger building up in his face, "know yet. I don't know. Okay?" she said squeezing his hand in hers. "I need some time. To think. About this." He nodded and led them back to camp, their hands still together.

They'd missed lunch but Carol saved them plates. Daryl told her about the house and gave her the flower while Noel took a seat to eat. Dale and T-Dog were the only ones around while her and Daryl had a late lunch. Well Daryl ate; Noel didn't touch the food on her plate as she willed herself not to shake, not to think, not yet any way. Dale noticed, so did Daryl but Dale, unlike Daryl, had to say something, as she was about to get up.

"Not hungry?" he asked. Noel looked up.

_Shit, _she thought, _come on old man. Not now. Not while he's here so I can at least pretend to have my shit together. _She just shrugged.

"You really should eat something." He continued, "Or there'll be nothing left." He added with a small smile. Noel said nothing as he tried again. He looked at T-Dog who was obviously listening.

"He's right. You're already this big around." T-Dog said while holding up his little finger. Dale nodded and took it one step further as both he and T-Dog looked at Daryl. Daryl didn't have to look up from his plate to know where they were looking. He stood, with an empty plate, and looked at her, his eyes filled with too many things at once but she couldn't look away as he spoke.

"Ya could use s'more meat on yer bones." He grumbled before walking away. Dale smiled as Noel gave into the hunger pangs and ate her food.

_He would know._


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Noel decided she just needed to sit in her tent and think. Think about Daryl and figure her shit out. But as Rick approached her after her meal she knew that she'd just have to wait.

"Can I have a word?" Rick asked with a stern expression. No one was really around but Noel could feel Daryl's eyes on her. She nodded to Rick and followed him as a lead them away from the fellow survivors. "I've done some thinking," he started as they reached their destination out of earshot. "What I've come to understand is that… you knew. And I need you to tell me." He said with serious eyes, "Now."

Noel could see his concern but his voice remained calm. She nodded as she thought of where to begin.

"You may not know this but my father worked for the CDC in Manhattan," she began. "And well, he was very… involved." She sighed. "Long story short, they figured out that the infection was transmitted through booster shots and vaccines. Those who knew, most likely the wealthy or those in the medical field, got the antivirus, if they had the money." She watched Rick take in this information.

"So the poor… those who wouldn't have had regular access to these, they aren't infected." He said putting the pieces together. She nodded and glanced past Rick to where Daryl was sitting; his eyes still on her.

"Like Daryl." She mumbled as she looked back to Rick. "Jenner did those blood tests to see who wasn't infected, not who was." She looked down. "He'd made it clear that Daryl and I were the only one's in the group not infected." Rick nodded and wiped his face with his hand trying to compose himself.

"Thank you." He muttered to her before walking away.

_At least that's over._

That night Noel couldn't sleep. Her mind jumped back and forth between Daryl and Rick; both causing her anguish. Daryl confused her, she did want him but she also wanted to smack him and she was afraid if she got too close, he'd run scared. And Rick, she wasn't sure if he was going to tell everyone what he'd just found out and this filled Noel with anxiety. She was startled when she heard the zipper of her tent and Daryl stepped inside. He hadn't been able to sleep either.

"I know ya said ya need time n' shit but I jus'…" his voice died out and he shook his head. She watched him remove his shirt, pants and boots.

_ Really? _She thought, _once today already wasn't enough? _She resisted his touch when he pulled her close but stopped when he just held her. He lay down with her; her back against his bare chest and she relaxed into his embrace. She felt herself drifting to sleep as his hand moved slowly under her shirt, rubbing her back, like he had done the last night they'd slept together. She was only slightly awake when she heard him speak; it was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry," he muttered against her neck. "I jus'… need ya," he mumbled before exhaustion caught up with both of them.

Noel woke up as Daryl untangled his body from hers. He said nothing as he stood. She watched him as he pulled on his pants and shoes and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes spotted the scars marring his back. He'd forgotten, last night it had been dark and his scars hidden. He turned to face her, shirt in hand, searching her eyes for anything that would give away what she was thinking. Noel quickly averted her eyes from the additional scars on his chest and stomach and dropped the hand she'd moved to her mouth in the moment of surprise.

"Say somethin'" He grumbled. "I know ya saw 'em." She couldn't tell whether he was angry or not. "Tell me what yer thinkin'," his voice was almost soft, vulnerable. Noel's mind was racing.

_What I'm thinking? I'm thinking that somebody hurt you and its hurting me. I'm horrified and disgusted that someone would do that to you. And they look so worn; you must have been so young. _Noel felt the tears coming and bit them back.

"I… I don't know what to say… I'm disgusted–," Noel immediately realized this was the wrong thing to say. His eyes became dark, angry and hurt. He pulled his shirt on quickly and went to leave. "No! Daryl, that's not what I meant." She stood quickly and grabbed his hand. He just stared, his body shaking with anger. Noel had never seen anyone look so hurt it broke her heart. "Please listen," she tried, "Just let me explain."

"No." he said clearly holding back. She reached her hand to his face but he swatted it away. He couldn't hold back the anger any longer, "Don't fuckin' touch me you whore." He wrenched his hand out of hers and shoving her back. Noel stumbled back and landed back on her cot, her hands bracing her fall. "Little fuckin' cunt." He almost screamed at her before storming out of the tent.

Noel sat on her bed trembling; _I really fucked this one up didn't I. _She gathered herself and went out to find him, to make it right. But he had already left, to look for Sophia. He took a horse.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Noel was in the RV, helping Lori with the dishes when she heard yelling. Her and Lori looked and each other and hastily exited the vehicle. Noel squinted to see what the men were running towards, a walker? As Andrea prepared to take the shot Noel screamed.

"No!" but it was already too late; he went down. Noel ran as fast as she could, her heart in her throat. She stopped in front of the men as they heaved Daryl off the ground. Andrea asked before she could find the words,

"Is he dead?" her voice was distraught. Noel let out a breath of relief when Rick answered. She walked with the men, inspecting his wounds as they went.

"What the hell happened out there?" Glenn asked frantically. "Why does he have ears around his neck?" Rick quickly ripped the 'necklace' off and tossed it to Noel.

"Lets just get him inside." Rick said quickly and then turned to Noel, "I want you to help Hershel on this, keep an eye on him." He said the last part quietly. Noel nodded, accepting the task.

Daryl was in and out of consciousness as they stitched him up. At one point he woke up suddenly and freaked. He pushed Hershel away from him and pulled the sheets up to his chin. Noel grabbed his face.

"Daryl, relax." She said gently. She could see the anger and confusion in his eyes. "We need to stitch you up. Now go back to sleep." She could see him try to fight it but his eyes eventually closed and he drifted out of consciousness. Noel worked through lunch re-sewing the stitches he'd just torn. When she was finished she left him with Rick as she left to find something to eat.

When she returned he was awake and telling Rick and Shane where he'd found Sophia's doll. He wouldn't look at her, or acknowledge her presence. The two other men nodded to her as she took a seat in the far corner, pretending to rest her eyes as she listened to his accounts of that day.

After Rick and Shane left, Carol came in with two plate of food. Daryl looked confused at the excess. Carol motioned to Noel still sitting in the same chair, pretending to sleep.

"She's been here all day." Carol explained quietly, "I don't think she's eaten anything." Daryl nodded, feeling guilty as he turned away from the woman. Noel sat quietly as they finished their conversation. It wasn't until Carol left that Daryl spoke.

"Ya can get outta here now, we both know ya ain't sleepin'." He drawled. Noel sighed as she pushed herself up from the chair stretching.

_Guess he's still mad._ Daryl didn't look up as she moved. She pulled her boots off, followed by her jeans and bra. She crawled onto the bed.

"What the hell you doin' girl? I said get outta here." He rolled onto his back and pushed at her. But she didn't leave; she pulled the sheets away from him, down his legs revealing his torso and boxer-clad legs. "The fuck girl? I said get out!" He raised his voice this time, the anger still prominent.

Noel didn't stop there though; she straddled his hips and pushed down on his chest with her hands. He flinched when her lips touched the largest scar that marked his firm chest. She continued with open-mouthed kisses on every scar on his torso trailing down through the hair on his belly. He pulled her up, breathless but still angry.

"Do I have your attention?" She asked seriously. He didn't speak or move; he just stared at her, still gripping her wrists firmly. "Good," she said with a nod. "Because I need you to listen now." She continued, "You didn't let me finish earlier. I didn't mean that your scars disgusted me…" she spoke softly while running her hands up and down his chest, "I meant that I was disgusted that someone did that to you." She tried to keep her voice strong but she could feel the tears threatening to fall, "You must have been so young… who would… I mean how could they?" Her voice was shaking now, along with the rest of her body.

Daryl moved his hands to her thighs, trying to hold her steady as her body trembled above his. "I don't care if you're still mad or if you don't want me here because I'm staying." She stared at him tears falling down her face, "Because, now… I …I need you too." Daryl's eyes widened but instead of getting angry and pushing her away he wiped her tears and just looked at her, trying to see if she was lying or just making it all up.

But after a few moments he decided he believed her and sat up pulling her against his chest. He flinched as pain shot threw his side as he moved. Noel gently pushed him back down against the bed and rested her head against his chest. Daryl didn't speak, but Noel didn't mind, she trusted his eyes to tell her everything she needed to know. And just like that, her head on his chest and his hand rubbing the smooth skin of her back, they fell asleep.


	16. Author's Note Sequel?

Hey guys!First of all I wanted to say thanks for the follows/favs/reviews, you rock. Second, I'm not sure where I want this story to go from here. I have a few other ideas for Daryl/OC stories but I could do a sequel to this one. So.. what do you guys think.. sequel?


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys. I posted the first chapter of part 2. Thanks for all the lovin.


End file.
